


In A World Of My Own

by StrawberrySelkie1220



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 1987 Alice in Wonderland inspired, Alice In Wonderland AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buckle up folks this is a wild ride!, Child Neglect, Disney's Alice in wonderland inspired, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Over the garden wall inspired, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySelkie1220/pseuds/StrawberrySelkie1220
Summary: Virgil curled into himself, his brain working a mile a minute to try and rationalize whatever...this was.'This has to be some sort of acid trip" Virgil thought to himself 'Or some sort of fucked up dream'He was falling before, for god knows how long, but now he was sort of floating. Things seemed to change around him. bookshelves sporadically lined the walls of the cylindrical rabbit hole until it was a full-fledged library. It was incredibly colorful, like someone had snapped a filter over Virgil's vision. Things fell past him as well. Books that looked incredibly old, copper tea kettles that whistled and screamed like banshees, and porcelain cups with intricate flower paintings around their rims. A piano playing itself was right across from him, playing a fast and bouncy tune. It was all too much, just too much... He felt overwhelmed, this all felt too real to be a dream...With no end in sight, all Virgil could do was wait for whatever this was, to be overA world of forgotten stories, dreams, and nightmares; In complete turmoil and polarized by the two sides that rule it. Though things aren't truly as black and white as the squares on a checkerboard, someone still has to say checkmate in the end.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	In A World Of My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckles_whyamihere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles_whyamihere/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil moves to a new town. One with a beautiful mansion, a history of missing children, and a mysterious yellow-eyed neighbor.

Chapter 1: The Missing Children of Tovenswood 

Virgil Black sat in silence in the back of the car. Brooding and listening to music as he watched dark storm clouds starting to roll in. Though the window he could see the blur of passing trees, Colors from red to green to golden yellow streaking his vision. It was just the beginning of autumn, so it was surprising that forest would be turning colors like a chameleon so quickly. At this point they had been diving for several hours and he was already dreading the arrival at his next temporary home, a small, likely crummy town in Maine called Tovenswood. This was his 8th time moving in the span of 3 years, and he was sick of it. Sick of the moving process, sick of having to make new friends, sick of constantly starting over. Growing up he had lived in California with his parents, they were always calm and affectionate but very busy with their jobs, they didn’t always notice when Virgil was doing something he shouldn’t. Not like he would anyways most of the time, he despised the disappointed look his Dad would give him. Or when his mom was angry with him. His stomach would always twist and churn with guilt at the thought. The only big secret he kept from his parents was that he smoked pot on many occasions. He had only recently gotten his hands on it, at his last school, and used it when he had a terrible day. Which was at least once a week with how often he was bullied back then. It helped his anxiety a little and allowed him to get some sleep, it wasn’t all that different than using it in a medical sort of way! Well...maybe it was wasn’t, maybe it was just a bad coping mechanism. His mom was a nurse and hearing the amount of horror stories about all kinds of drugs really freaked him out, he had no interest in trying anything else if it could lead to insane additions or death. But he knew if he just had a little, he would be fine. keep everything in moderation. With his parents so busy at least he didn’t have to jump through as many hoops to hide it. he wished they could be home more though, it’s one of the reasons they were in this vicious cycle in the first place. He didn’t blame them at all for what happened...but if they had been there...maybe things could have been different. 

Virgil was jerked out of his thoughts as his mom waved to get his attention. He looked up at her though his black fringe, though he was naturally blond he dyed it every few weeks or so. 

“Hey honey, how are you holding up back there?” She asked, smiling warmly 

“uh...yeah I’m doing okay Mom, a little tired” He picked at his purple scarf, nervously pulling at the threads “It’s been like 5 hours though, are we going to be driving much longer?” 

“Nope! We only have a few more miles to go. Then you can see the new house! I have a good feeling about this one!” 

“good...” He sighed and put one of his earbuds back in, still wanting to make sure that if they were trying to talk to him, he could hear them. Guess he was only a few more miles away to another purgatory. 

________________ 

A full ass mansion was NOT what Virgil had expected. He thought maybe they would move into an apartment or maybe a small house...but this...this was not what he had envisioned at all. It was made from dull red brick and had white windows, vines crawled up every side of the building and clung to the roof, which was made from stone slates. Every crack in the building seemed to have moss growing in it, but not to the point it looked unkept and overgrown. It was charming in an old sort of way, a way that had history and was clearly lived in for a long time. There was the main building, which had two sections protruding in front. There was a balcony that was supported by ivory columns, and grand wooden door under it, which seemed to be the entrance. Annexed to the building were two symmetrical buildings, one made of glass and one made of stone, the same material as the roof. Pulling into the courtyard, where an old dried-up fountain sat, there was a woman. Dressed in all black, her hair pulled into a ponytail so tight that practically gave her a natural Botox. She held a clipboard in her hands. Virgil hesitantly stepped out of the car, examining the house further as his parents went to greet the woman. Nothing seemed to be inherently wrong at first glance...why would no one jump at the opportunity to buy the place first? His parents weren’t rich, and this place was likely a few million. There was no way in HELL they could afford this unless the price had been brought down drastically. So there had to be some reason the house was so cheap...something was wrong with it. Maybe it had termite damage, or the structure was messed up, or maybe it had asbestos! Oh god one of them could die here- 

Virgil ran to catch up with his parents and try to convince them this wasn’t a good idea, but the woman was already speaking with them  
“-the family coming to see the house! It's lovely to meet you, my name is Gwen and I’ll be showing you around today”  
Virgil’s Father shook her hand “nice to meet you too! We had some questions too about the house. We already spoke with the owner on the phone, but we just wanted to be sure this place was safe. Our son can be quite anxious.”  
“of course! Before this house was put on the market, we made various replacements to the floors and the structure under the house. Smoke alarms and Monoxide detectors were also replaced, and the plumbing, although old, is in great condition. Princeton Manor was built in the late 80s and belonged to a rather rich family for a long time. Though people in town can be...superstitious, About the house”  
Virgil finally built enough courage to speak up, though still quietly “What’s wrong with it then? Why would they be?”  
She adjusted her glasses and flipped through a few papers on her clipboard. “I’m sure it can wait till the end of the tour, just some small-town history”  
She was actively avoiding it...that couldn’t be good. Virgil’s anxiety practically doubled...but at least the house was safe...right? 

The house on the inside was just as beautiful and old as the front. Though luckily, no moss. Walking in there was a huge foyer, a grand staircase made of rich dark wood and pale marble stood in the middle of the room. It split in the middle and curled up and around to the hallway above. Everything seemed to glow in the entrance, it was so beautiful. The real estate lady showed them around, and slowly Virgil felt less and less anxious. Even though his initial fearful thoughts still resided in the back of his mind. He was more distracted by the glamor of the house. Downstairs there was a kitchen with a cellar, a study, a dining room, and a parlor. Upstairs there were three bathrooms and around 6 bedrooms. Everything was so well made, some of the furniture was still there even. The glass building was a ballroom, a ballroom, what would they even use that for!? It did have a good view of the sparkling lake that was behind the mansion. In the other stone building on the other side of the house was a library (that still had all the books! Who gives that up!?). 

It brought a smile to Virgil’s face when he stepped in the library. Among his many hobbies reading was a favorite. He especially loved books like Moby Dick and Sherlock Holmes. Brothers Grimm and Edgar Allen Poe were up there too. And admittedly, he loved the goosebumps books. They weren’t complex or had deeper meanings, but he loved the twists and turns the endings had to offer. His favorite was “Vampire Breath” one about a kid who got sent back in time and got hunted down by a vampire for his blood, when it turned out that vampire was his great grandfather, and his entire family were vampires! Well, that one wasn’t all that scary, but it still made him gasp! When he was little the one that made him cry was “The Haunted School.” He couldn’t remember that one much now, just that on picture day, he begged and cried and screamed to his teacher to let him go home because he didn’t want to get trapped in the walls... Probably should read that one again. 

Virgil slipped away as his parents were discussing business with the real estate agent and headed out the backdoor. At least with the lake nearby they didn’t have to worry about not being able to put out fires! But the fact that this place seemed...so perfect... nagged at the back of his mind. Nothing here seemed to be in unstable condition, people in town might be superstitious but...that couldn’t be a big deal. Ghost stories, nothing of value...  
‘you’re just scared of living in a house again after what happened back home.’ He thought ‘...it might be worth giving a chance, trust your parents on this one.’  
he started to mess with the threads of his scarf out of pure anxious habit...maybe that was a smart move. His parents seemed to love the place, he liked it a little, it was secluded in the woods from noisy neighbors and the lake was nice...He secretly hoped they wouldn’t move again. This wasn’t home, but he could see himself feeling at home here in the future, maybe after the moving truck got there. He wasn’t one to think optimistically, but he had been thinking pessimistically for so long it felt nice to get that little bit of reassurance he needed. 

Virgil started walking to the water, the surrounding beach was gravely and covered with driftwood, there were lily pads that lined the edges of the water and old fallen trees that you could still see crystal clear in the water. He sat on an old log and stared out for a long time, until he saw a small white frog crawl up to the log he was sitting on. It had light blue patterns on its back and big dark eyes. The inside of its mouth was a bright shade of blue as well, that was odd... 

“Aww...where did you come from? You're not like any frog I’ve ever seen...” He reached out to see if he could pick it up. it stepped closer, seeming completely okay with the idea of affection. But Virgil quickly retracted his hand, realizing it could possibly be poisonous, or maybe carry diseases. Like a poison dart frog. Well, he KNEW they lived in tropical rainforests but better safe than sorry!  
He looked down at the frog again “well...at least you’re friendly...”  
The frog simply blinked in response. Virgil smiled to himself before hearing a voice, smooth as silk. 

“so, you’re moving into Princeton huh?” 

Virgil jolted and glanced around to hear who had said that. He subtly glanced at the frog again  
“...did you just-” 

“Pfft- no the frog didn’t talk” 

To his right, standing near the edge of the lake was a boy, just a little older than Virgil himself. Probably 17 or so. He had straight, dark brown hair tucked into a yellow beanie, though the way it bunched up clearly showed his hair was very long. He had light brown, almost golden eyes. The right side of his face had noticeable burn scars, streaked red and tan unlike the rest of his skin, which was severely pale (though Virgil couldn’t say anything because...well he was too. unnaturally so) the scars spread out on the side of his face, almost back to his ear and over his eye, but not quite. He wore a denim jacket with white fur on the inside and lots of pins, black jeans and a yellow shirt to match the hat. He was slim and tall, MUCH taller than Virgil himself was. The boy was smiling, a smile that could probably get anyone to trust them if the right words were said. He practically oozed confidence. 

He gestured to the log, he had leather gloves on “May I sit?” 

It took Virgil a second to debate If this guy was a threat. He hesitantly nodded  
“uh, yeah...sure. A-and to answer your question, probably.” 

“Probably?” 

“Yeah...My parents seem to like it here. It’s more room than we’ve really had in a while...so...wait, how did you get here anyways? Isn't this private property? Aren't you trespassing??” Virgil narrowed his eyes 

The boy laughed and waved his hands “No no! I live on the other side of the lake. My parents own a house over there.” 

“...oh. sorry.” Virgil flushed with embarrassment, he probably should have known 

“it’s okay, I get that it’s...a little suspicious.” 

“Heh, yeah... do you know why anyone hasn’t bought this place yet? I mean, this place seems like a dream...yet no one owns it? My parents aren’t rich and somehow they were able to afford it, so it has to be cheap... right?” 

“Oh yeah, It’s cheap because of some superstition about the first owners of the place. They had two kids who went missing. Some people think that the father murdered them, chopped them up into tiny pieces, and stashed them in the walls” 

Virgil’s eyes widened that was...some gruesome imagery. Bloody chunks of human decomposing throughout the house. It would be more disgusting if no one even found it. He attempted to laugh it off, offering a weak smile “Well hopefully that bit isn’t true...” 

“It isn’t fortunately, they were just...gone. disappeared without a trace.” 

They sat in silence for a long while, the sound of the waves lapping on the coarse sand of the beach danced between them. The frog still stayed there, waiting for something it seemed, watching them. Virgil marveled how it didn’t seem scared at all... The stranger pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and a very old looking lighter, the kind that made an interesting clicking sound when you opened and closed it. Virgil jumped as the flame flicked on, his heart immediately picking up pace. he hated fire with a passion. It was one of his worst fears in the world. And that wasn’t an exaggeration. Sure, he had a lighter of his own but that didn’t mean he liked it. He kept it somewhere much safer than just his pocket, a place where it had no chance of starting a fire or hurting anyone. He couldn’t deal with that all over again. 

“I’m Declan, by the way.” 

“OH! I’m Virgil, Virgil Black” His voice cracked as he spoke, suddenly being jerked out of his downward spiral. 

He, Declan apparently, seemed to notice  
“Uh, I could put it out if you need me to?” 

“No! no, it’s fine. I’m not judging you, I... just...don’t...like fire?” he immediately cringed as the sentence came out 

‘Oh my god Virgil you idiot, he’s got BURN SCARS. That's the most insensitive thing you could have said-’ 

Declan simply laughed, it was a nice sound, light like bells “you and me both! I’ll give you warning next time” he took a long drag from his cigarette and sighed a smoky breath out, letting the thin trails of it float and disappear in the sky. “where are you from?” 

“California, but I’ve moved a few times sense then” He said, sagging in relief he hadn’t messed up the conversation 

“Oh wow! That far? All the way here? You’re probably the only interesting person here then” 

“well, you at least seem interesting” Virgil mused 

“Aw thank you, you’re so sweet.” he teased “But you probably are. Everyone here has grown up here their whole lives, and there hardly anything interesting places here. There's a movie theater, a Walmart, the 60s themed café, a place you can accessorize your pets...that's pretty much as interesting as this place gets. The outlets are luckily just a few miles away, so we don’t die from boredom at least” 

“Huh...well...as soon as I get a pet, I’ll be sure to check that place out. What grade are you in?” 

“Junior year, you?” 

“Sophomore!” 

“Oh damn, probably no classes together then?” 

“well, I take Honors LA and I’m a year ahead in math, so maybe!” 

“I’ll be crossing my fingers then” Declan winked and took one last drag before standing up and throwing it on the ground. He was just about to crush it when Virgil saw a flash of blue light in the corner of his eye, Declan clearly saw it too because he paused. Two blue lights were in the trees, almost like eyes. For a second it felt like he could feel someone was there, someone else besides the two of them. The frog startled them both by suddenly croaking and hopping away.  
Declan stared another second before he resumed what he was doing, crushing the butt with the heel of his shoes. 

“I need to get going, but it was great getting to meet you, Virgil.” 

“oh- uh, same to you! I’ll see you around?” 

“of course! Don't get murdered” He grinned and started walking away 

“yeah...bye!” 

He sat by himself a few minutes, enjoying the chill in the air. ‘well...that went well, maybe I’ll really be able to make some friends this year...maybe we can become friends.’  
He smiled to himself and he stood up, it was probably about time he headed back inside. He stole one last look at the trees. The light was gone as quick as it came.  
“...must be my imagination” he murmured before opening the back door again  
_____________ 

His parents did in fact buy Princeton manor (no surprise there.)  
It was too beautiful to pass up! Plus they had decided it was a good idea, since there was a hospital very close by. Virgil’s mom had already jumped at the chance to apply there. While she hadn’t gotten a response for an interview yet, they all had high hopes. She had been in the medical field for 20 years at least after all. 

His dad was a phycologist, it’s one of the reasons he was able to recognize that Virgil had an anxiety disorder in the first place. Though he didn’t make the diagnosis himself, it was his idea in the first place to take Virgil to see a therapist. He was a calm and collected person, but still very affectionate. The kind of person Virgil needed when he was in the middle of an anxiety attack. He was often away to work with patients but while they were settling in, he could be home more. At least while he looked for a job as close to town as possible. That made Virgi feel a little more at ease. 

Virgil did sometimes feel anxious about the house though, just a little. The thought of people dying here made him wonder if there were ghosts or...something... so he just stayed away from the places in the house that seemed too quiet, hidden in the shadows. Like the cellar, and the attic. Which they never got to see on the tour. It was probably best that none of them saw it at all with the possibility of vengeful spirits. The moving truck had arrived two weeks later, much later than it was scheduled to come. His mom’s curio cabinet had broken in the move, but that was pretty much the only thing. The whole front was made of glass, so it wasn’t surprising they had to replace it. 

Virgil wouldn’t be in school until October. That was fine with him, it meant he could get used to things at the house. He spent all his time either unpacking, decorating his room, or spending time in the library, reading what he could. He made the best of the quickly fleeting warmth by spending some time outside at the lake, exploring the area a little. He didn’t see any more of those white frogs again, to his disappointment. He hoped he would soon, they were so interesting. He hadn’t found anything about that kind of frog on the internet, no matter how hard he looked. Or when he did think he found something, it turned out to be some other species. It became very frustrating very quickly, so he practically gave up on the whole ordeal. In his time exploring he would sometimes see Declan outside, but only briefly. He would sit outside at the docks on the other side of the lake and either be writing something or smoking. Virgil was always afraid he would be bothering him, so he never tried to start a conversation. Declan’s house was also near the lake, but It looked ancient...like it could barely still stand. He was sure it probably very nice on the inside but the outside...didn’t seem like it was well taken care of. He never saw the guy’s parent’s either. Not once did he hear a voice or see them come outside. They could just be busy he always thought, it wasn’t any of his business. But still, he wondered... 

After a month of settling into Princeton, he had to go back to school. Enrolling and speaking with teachers wasn’t the hard part, he was much more worried about his first day. What he had learned from living in small towns was that people tended to be more judgmental, and he had his fair share of mothers trying to cover their children’s eyes when they saw him. Or slurs at him being thrown around. At his last few schools, he was treated pretty poorly. The year would always start out good, and then slowly get worse and worse. But there was no way it could be worse than California. After the...accident, when he lived in a cramped apartment, He could barely turn his neck or his torso without feeling crippling pain, and he was pushed around and beat up for being “weak.”  
He wasn’t. Considering all he had been through he was pretty fucking strong, and he would probably punch someone’s face in before he let anyone think that again. 

Standing in front of his mirror, Virgil applied dark eyeshadow under his grey eyes. They were probably his favorite feature about himself, when he was a little kid, they were a bluer color, but over time they had dulled a lot, Virgil thought it suited him better. 

He brushed through his bangs and grabbed his backpack, triple checking that he had everything he needed. Including a good outfit to make a good first impression. Converse, dark washed jeans, an MCR shirt with the danger days logo on it, his hoodie, and a purple bandana to replace the scarf. It still covered his neck but felt a lot lighter. And he probably wouldn’t feel too hot indoors, the fewer times you can pass out from heatstroke the better right? 

He rushed downstairs, grabbing some coffee in a thermos before he left. His parents weren’t downstairs yet, or they were already gone for the day. That left him to walk to school alone the first day, but Virgil figured the peace and quiet would be good for his nerves (even though the coffee totally cancels that out)  
He turned on his headphones and walked out the door.  
___________ 

The school was larger than Virgil initially had thought. There were roughly a thousand students at his school, which was very different than most small towns usually were. But it also meant he could probably blend in a bit better, sense it was likely not everyone knew each other. He pushed his hood from his head and turned his music up a little louder, other kid’s voices seemed to drown it out a bit. Groups walked around the grounds of the school, talking and laughing with each other. It wasn’t the cliché of “Popular kids” or “jocks” or anything of that kind, just kids who shared similar interests it seemed. It was nice to see. The school doors were wide open, and Virgil briskly made his way inside. It opened to the commons first, where there was a narrow cafeteria (more like a wide hallway with tables) and other recreational space next to it, above that were two staircases that lead up to the different wings of the school. It all looked very modern and new, surprisingly again. But what caught the corner of his eye in the commons was a large corkboard that sat against the wall. Pictures were pinned to it, some old, some new. At the top of the board said “In remembrance for students we’ve lost” 

“What the...” Virgil squinted at it and walked a little closer, till he could make out the pictures. There were five of them, five pictures with a piece of paper stapled next to it. He looked at a picture of a boy first, one with black sunglasses on and a leather jacket, he had thick brown hair and a cocky grin on his face. It seemed to be from a picture day. Virgil read the small notecard next to his picture. 

Remy Ravens  
18, Senior.  
Went missing march 11th 2005 

Went...went missing!? He started reading more of them, they were all from recent years. Ranging from 1992 to 2014. 

Selah Woods,  
Connor Smith  
Vivian Cross  
Emile Picani 

All missing... Somehow all these kids went missing in this town. What was that Declan said about those kids who lived at Princeton? They had just...gone missing? Virgil suddenly felt like he had just thrown himself in a bath of ice water. Something was wrong with this town. He was sure of it. Else why would a school need to put up all these photos if they knew... 

Virgil suddenly felt someone touch his arm and he yelped, whipping around. He was met with those yellow eyes again. Declan. His hair wasn’t in a hat today, tied back in a ponytail with some of the whisps framing his sharp face. 

“Jesus christ... how do you keep doing that?” 

“Doing what?” He grinned the same stunning smile 

“the...just popping out of nowhere! You did that at the lake before.” 

“Maybe you are just aren’t very perceptive. But seriously, are you alright? You look very pale. somehow more than usual” 

“I just...Kids really do go missing here? I thought I was just those two you mentioned but...” 

“oh...” Declan looked up at the corkboard and sighed, there was an odd look on his face. “They’re...all kids who had rough lives, I think. Either they ran away, or someone took them. People aren’t sure. It's been happening for years, ever since Toveswood was settled I believe...” 

“god...” He started messing with the edge of his bandanna. Staring at the floor like he was trying to burn a hole into it. 

“yeah. But hey, there isn’t really anything we can do. Other than stay safe ourselves. Did you walk to school by yourself today?” 

“Uh yeah. My parents were too busy to drive me.” 

“...Why don’t we walk together from now on? Just to stay safe?” He smiled a little again 

“I... yeah! that would be a smart move. If you aren’t too slow.” Virgil smiled back, although hesitantly 

“We’ll see.” 

They opened their schedules and compared a few classes quickly (they had been E-mailed to them before school started, Virgil received the same sort of schedule E-mail, but he had printed it out too, in case the school didn’t allow phones.) They had art and honors LA together, so that was good! It was their 5th and 7th periods respectively. Virgil had gotten the worst luck with having math of all things first, so he said goodbye to his classmate and left. 

The rest of the day ran without a hitch, though Virgil still stressed about the news missing kids and the idea he could be next. It was like an itch you couldn’t scratch... All his classes were nice, and most of the teachers seemed nice enough. He found out more and more through the day that Declan was actually a very popular student. It made sense, he seemed so confident and sure of himself that everyone just flocked to him without thinking about it. At the same time though, there was some kids who seemed to despise him. At lunch they had sat together, because Declan offered and because all the tables were full, he had caught several students whispering and glaring in their direction. But he just ignored it, in such a calm way, Virgil couldn’t help but be amazed. It was all too obvious, even to himself, that he looked up to Declan already. He felt lucky someone already wanted to be his friend in the first few days, that never happened unless it was out of pity or for “look at me I’m such a good person!” points. No, it was clear Declan was doing it because he wanted to be Virgil’s friend. That meant a lot. 

At the end of the day, they traded numbers. And Virgil set off home feeling the best he had in a while. Even with the fear of others not liking him, or the whole missing kids thing, and maybe the slight fear that his house may have asbestos still... It didn’t seem to matter in that moment. Things were finally going well for Virgil. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!! First chapter! Finally! I've been thinking about this story since last summer! This story was originally an RPG I did with my S/O and we only got a little ways through. They did all the character stuff for Virgil so many of the headcanons were theirs! I know I briefly mentioned that Virgil was a stoner in the beginning, and I promise that becomes much more relevant later on. It wasn't just a little thing I threw it, I planned this out ;)   
> The first two chapters won't be all that whimsical, more realword stuff with a hint of it here and there. When I said get ready for the long haul I ABSOLUTELY meant it ;)   
> Hope you enjoyed! I am working on a update schedule!


End file.
